


There May Not Be a Tomorrow, But I'll Take Today

by blueberry_muffin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Troublemaker
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shingeki no kyojin/ attack on titan au<br/>short troublemaker oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	There May Not Be a Tomorrow, But I'll Take Today

 

 

 

 

No matter what she had seen, no matter how many titans she killed, no matter what shit she had survived, there was always that one thing on her mind.

 

Hyunseung. 

 

Hyuna was constantly worried for him and his life, just as she knew he was always worried about hers. She knew that he was strong, that they were both strong and capable. But the strongest of bodies in the Scouting Legion was still considered food to the titans. 

 

Both her and Hyunseung were better being emotionless rather than emotional. They both knew if they showed too much emotion, the panic, the fear would creep up and choke them up and not allow them to think properly, especially when needed most. 

 

It wasn’t as if they were completely emotionless. They smiled to the members of the Legion, the cracked jokes with the other soldiers; they just became stone faced on the road and on missions. Both of them couldn’t afford to slip up lest more of the Corps lose their lives. Both of them knew that the longer they stayed alive, the more titans they could potentially take out, which meant humanity surviving a little longer. 

 

Hyuna was restless. She had been assigned to another regiment than Hyunseung. Hers had reached headquarters first and now they were waiting for the remaining ones to arrive. 

 

What if he didn’t make it? 

 

What if they got attacked by a titan on the way here, oh what if they got attacked by a colossal titan?! 

 

Hyuna attempted to take deep breaths before she hyperventilated and fainted. She had dislodged her 3DMG from her leather straps and refilled her gas tanks. She tidied the room she would be staying in along with everyone else (Levi-Heichou would order nothing less) and went back outside to pace in the courtyard.

 

Only this time it wasn’t empty. 

 

Men and women were there, resting against the stone pillars, some leading the horses to the stables. Hyuna noticed this, but only barely, her eyes searching for Hyunseung. She scanned left and right, weaving her way through people and winced as she belatedly realized she rudely dismissed a new recruit when he tried to talk to her.   

 

With every passing second, Hyuna could feel her breath speed up as she walked through the crowd, picking up bits of conversation.

 

“-know, met a few titans on the way here-”

 

“-drew them to the trees-”

 

“-in the infirmary-”

 

“-killed so many-”

 

“-thanks so him we survived-”

 

Hyuna’s panic didn’t die down with all she was hearing. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, she was almost gasping for breath and her eyes were wet with unshed tears. 

 

She didn’t know anything yet. There was no reason to freak out. 

 

Maybe his regiment wasn’t back yet. Nothing official has been released. No one had gone to find her-

 

Hyuna was so lost in her thoughts that she walked right into someone. 

 

A tall someone with dark hair and the most dark, beautiful eyes, who held her gently despite the strength in his arms, who smiled down at her in relief, who smelled like  home. 

 

“Hyunseung!”

  
  


 

  
  


 

::There May Not Be a Tomorrow, But I'll Take Today::   
::There May Not Be a Tomorrow, But I'll Take Today::

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's that. I was planning on writing something sweet, but it turned into a drabble oneshot thing that attempts to showcase the panic of not knowing if the person you care for most will come back alive or not. 
> 
> lol I'm not used to writing heavy feels This is not edited /sorry again
> 
> I hoped that anyone that took the time to read enjoyed and thanks for reading!! XD


End file.
